devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 5 Demo
The Devil May Cry 5 Demo is one of the demos of Devil May Cry 5. It was officially confirmed on January 7th, 2019, one day after the Devil May Cry 5 Xbox Exclusive Demo expired.Devil May Cry 5 on Twitter: "Huge thanks to everyone who downloaded and tried out the #DMC5 Xbox One demo! As of today, it will no longer be available for download, but it's still playable if you have it on your system. ⚡️ A new demo is coming Xbox One and PS4 on Feb 7th! ⚡️… https://t.co/wLPh6CgIfJ" Content This demo is a mirror of the Devil May Cry 5 Xbox Exclusive Demo. Mission 02, again, is the only available stage, however, this time the demo includes the Punch Line of Devil Breakers. In addition, the "Customize" option is also available in this demo. Just like the Xbox One exclusive demo, having saved data from this version would give players 30,000 Red Orbs in the full game.Devil May Cry 5 Demo - Microsoft Store "Customize" prices Below is a table with the buyables moves in the demo and their cost. Differences * The loading screen upon launching the mission is not present in the final game. * Morrison's letter is replaced with a "Control Guide". * Mission 02-Scene 02 does not play after reading the above, however, Nico will still have changed to her working gear while in the mission menu. * When pausing the game, "Demo" appears where the mission name is supposed to be in the full game. Also applies to the menu where the mission is started. * When paused, the "Dodge" action is listed in the control display. The game mode (difficulty) is not displayed in the menu. * Reversals are present in the demo. * Only the bar area at the Il Chiaro Mondo Hotel is playable. * The Blue Orb Fragment is not present at the area with the Nidhogg Hatchling. * Enemies do not despawn when the Nidhogg Hatchling is picked up. * Hell Antenoras are not fought in the demo, after the Nidhogg Hatchling is acquired, the floor will not collapse. * The Mission 02-Scene 09 cutscene ends right before V makes an appearance. Trivia *While the reversal mechanic is present in this demo, it is actually mostly missing from the final game. When asked about this during an official livestream, Matthew Walker stated that this demo was on an older build of the game, which dates back to the original Gamescom 2018 demo (which was the first demo of the game). Matt stated that while the development team were doing bug testing, one of the players found themselves doing a reversal on accident, which prompted the team to remove this mechanic. Devil May Cry 5 - Bloody Palace Stream - YouTube *One of the promotional images for the demo within the online store(s) is a screenshot of the Mission 18-Scene 03 cutscene, this is of course nowhere to be seen in the demo. Gallery Images ;Promotional Devil May Cry 5 Demo Microsoft store press screnshot1.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Demo Microsoft store press screnshot2.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Demo Microsoft store press screnshot3.jpg ;In-game screenshots Devil May Cry 5 Demo screenshots (1).jpg|Title screen Devil May Cry 5 Demo screenshots (2).jpg|Loading screen Devil May Cry 5 Demo screenshots (8).jpg|"Control Guide" replaces Morrison's letter Devil May Cry 5 Demo screenshots (7).jpg|"Dodge" action listed in the control display (default controls active) Devil May Cry 5 Demo screenshots (3).jpg|The image displayed when the demo is finished (ranks below S) Devil May Cry 5 Demo screenshots (6).jpg|The image displayed when the demo is finished (S rank) Devil May Cry 5 Demo screenshots (4).jpg|The image displayed when the demo is finished, after the results screen Devil May Cry 5 Demo screenshots (5).jpg|Updated menu after the demo is finished, upon lauching the demo for the first time, only the title screen is shown ;Other Devil May Cry 5 Demo logo.png|Logo Videos 配信中の体験版第2弾！『デビル メイ クライ 5』カプコンTV！ 97|Capcom TV episode with demo gameplay DevilMayCry5 DEMO SSS NO DAMAGE DMC5 Demo, Reversal sample Sources External links *Devil May Cry 5 Demo on PS4 | Official PlayStation™Store USA *Devil May Cry 5 Demo - Microsoft Store (USA) *Demo Manual (Xbox One version) *Demo Manual (PS4 version) Category:Devil May Cry demos Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5